


Revenant

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Case, GUESS WHOS BACK, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, guess again, idk - Freeform, no not shady, sort of sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to find Dean singing. If that wasn't weird enough, when they begin working on a case, Sam comes to find that everyone but him is singing. Driven insane by the madness, what will he do when confronted by an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenant

Sam awoke that morning to the sound of Dean singing loudly in the kitchen (which, admittedly, is not one of the best ways to be woken up) seemingly about pancakes in the morning.  
"Dean?" Sam asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his fists.  
Dean started singing something about Sam and a possible case he found near where they were staying. Sam thought that it was a little weird to hear Dean sing so much but decided that it couldn't be such a bad thing.  
That was, until they began the investigation.

When they got to the police station (with dean singing the whole drive there), the head police officer started singing about their findings. The whole conversation was devastating for Sam's eardrums and he barely took in a word the cop had said. Not to mention, all of the officers working around them were singing chirpily about their conversations (even ones that were definitely not suitable for work).

After that nightmare of a situation, Sam suggested getting lunch before they headed back to their room. After a loud reply from Dean, they drove silently to a drive-in.  
Sam hung his head in shame as he listened to Dean belt out their order and the woman on the other end sang back to him at the same volume.

Throughout the day, no one seemed to notice that anything was different. No one except for Sam.

Later, as they were working on the case, the younger brother finally snapped as his brother practically yodeled about a woman's brutal murder.  
The taller man shoved his chair back abruptly and it hit the floor with a loud BANG!  
"DEAN! LISTEN TO ME!" Sam yelled over his brother's less-than-pleasing voice and began pacing up and down the room, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'D STOP SINGING DOWN MY EAR EVERY TWO SECONDS LIKE A FREAKING CHRISTMAS CAROLER!"  
Dean had stopped making any noise whatsoever was he looked up at his giant of a brother.  
For a brief moment, the room was completely silent. Sam saw Dean look behind him deliberately at something.  
Without warning, Dean's voice pierced his ears again, singing an all-too-familiar song.

Dean began singing Heat Of The Moment by ASIA.

Sam's eyes go wide as he hears a voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Well, hiya Sammy." Gabriel's voice comes from the doorway.


End file.
